


Hold Me Tight

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles loved dancing. Despite his klutz reputation and his clumsy nature, Stiles was good at dancing. Well, not traditional dancing, but he was good at moving his body the music, good at letting everything go and feeling the beat.





	Hold Me Tight

The music was loud, the lights bright as they flashed multi-coloured. Stiles rolled his hips, throwing his arms over his head as he rolled with the music from the club. Stiles loved dancing. Despite his klutz reputation and his clumsy nature, Stiles was good at dancing. Well, not traditional dancing, but he was good at moving his body the music, good at letting everything go and feeling the beat.

It was nice. The music was loud enough that he could hardly think and he was high on the atmosphere the club held. Jungle—despite its few flaws—was one of Stiles’ favourites. Now, back on break from college, he was taking full advantage of his higher quality fake ID. 

He knew the pack were around, though he had left them at the bar after throwing back three shots. Not enough to get him trashed, but enough to make this all easier. He let everything else melt away, shed his responsibilities and his identity until he became another body in the crowd, moving to the beat and grinding against whoever was closet.

A large man settled himself behind his back, pressed close and firm and  _ hard _ along Stiles' backside. Stiles rolled with it, let himself dance with the man until an arm came around his waist. Stiles frowned, his high slowly seeping away as the man held him too-tight. Stiles pushed at the arm, smile now gone as he tried to get the man to let go. He wasn’t moving and Stiles felt his heartbeat spike, knew his scent would be bitter and sharp with his anxiety. 

He didn’t like this and he wanted to get away. But the man was big behind him and the music was still so loud, the lights only flashing every so often. Stiles blinked and Derek was there, wide shoulders and even bigger arms straining against his tight shirt. He took Stiles’ hand but the man behind him didn’t let go. Stiles watched as Derek flashed his eyes and dropped a fang, catching Stiles against his chest when the man shoved him forward as he fled.

Stiles melted into the hold, let Derek support him as he took a deep breath. Too much had happened to them for Stiles to be comfortable being held so tightly by someone he didn’t know. Maybe he was too weary but they had fought for their lives more times than Stiles cared to count and he figured always being a little afraid was justified.

Derek ran wide palms down Stiles’ back, brought their bodies together and nosed at Stiles’ temple until Stiles felt calm enough to dance. He took a half step back, smiling wide at Derek who still looked far too angry to be having any fun. Stiles stepped up, pressed their lips together in a quick kiss before he turned and pulled Derek’s own arms around his waist.

Derek was never someone Stiles would fear, not again. They had been together for years now, had been saving one another's lives for even longer and Stiles trusted no one like he did his Alpha. He spun, grinding against Derek and dancing to the beat once again. Stiles laughed, long and loud as he wrapped his hands around Derek’s neck and pulled his boyfriend ever closer, eating up the space between them as he pressed their bodies flushed together. 

Like this, he loved dancing. 

**Author's Note:**

> more than halfway through the month _starts sweating!_
> 
> _[my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) _


End file.
